User talk:Saphireking65
Welcome If you want to leave a message, PLEASE use your signature, or I will disregard your message completely. Weapons About the repeater you added, the link is dead (When I mean dead, Repeater in the info_weapon is red) and the screenshot is not the best... Is it console version? If not right click on the item and click on "Save Screenshot" --Jelemonde 04:56, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Bulldog: apologies sorry about the page but i wasnt trying to screw it up... i was fixing an error... its fixed now thanx to you i guess but it wasnt purposely done...and it wasnt my fault (entirely). because the previous editor made a mistake.. it just took a bit longer to (try) fix it..--Gimmy Doffa 21:52, November 3, 2009 (UTC) orange colors may differ, attributes does not. Goekhan 11:34, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Please reply on the weapon's talk page, not here --Saphireking65 21:39, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Pearlescents Legitimately curious question: Is the only defining characteristic of a Pearlescent weapon is that it is a suprisingly good gun? All I'm saying is that common guns can be good guns as well. I'm from the school of thought that believes that Pearlescents are simply excellent guns that happen to be made out of the best of the common components. Please reply on my talk page, 'cuz I don't like adding other users' talk pages to my watch page. TheParagon 23:41, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Redirects Thanks for helping, you're like the only other person who's figured out how to redirect pages! You need to be careful to remove any categories people might have added to the page as you redirect or else it will still show up on those category pages. Also, it would be helpful if you'd copy&paste filename of any Images to the talk page of the destination for inclusion in a table at some point. --Raisins 22:25, November 20, 2009 (UTC) RfA for LobStoR Please see thread at Forum:RfA for LobStoR. Thanks, 12:15, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Having over 300 edits does not make you special, see me. --Saphireking65 15:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd occasionally like admin powers, especially deletion of garbage. In terms of contributions he doesn't deserve it more than a bunch of other people, but he has enough and if he's willing to commit the time he's as good a choice as any. He does seem to know what he's doing. The wiki needs some admins. --Raisins 16:31, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::: All I am saying is that he should have a stronger argument for why he should receive these permisions. What he has presented is pretty weak. --Saphireking65 20:32, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::: I never stated 300 edits made me special or deserving, I simply provided that for informational purposes (as is normal for RfAs). What I would like to call attention to is that I am knowledgeable of CSS and could help standardize and stylize this wiki. Also, I am copying this into the forum thread to keep one central discussion. 07:02, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Mkay then --Saphireking65 09:08, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Maliwan Hellfire Hellfire isn't quite good against everything: shields. :P --Raisins 06:27, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Actually in my experience shields drain quite fast with the fire damage from the Hellfire. --Saphireking65 09:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC)